


Free to be Me

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Series: Zombie AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Renly, Established Relationship, German Renly, M/M, PWP, Smut, Two dumb boys being cute, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras finds that being an independent adult has some very good benefits. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at some point and totally forgot I had it until the other day. Completely unedited so you've been warned. Set in the Deine Toten Werden Leben universe.

With a bag of groceries he purchased in one arm and a pair of his _own_ apartment keys in the other, Loras felt like an adult.

Sure, the money for the groceries had come from his father, and yes, the flat was paid for by his parents as well as Renly’s own money, but still, the point of the matter was that Loras Tyrell was now an independent adult living in the middle of London with his boyfriend, purchasing his own groceries, cooking his own meals, and doing his own laundry. That made him very much an independent adult—a goal most could only dream of achieving at the age of eighteen.

He had been counting down for months when he’d get to move out from his parents’ estate, literally drawing giant red ‘x’s on to a calendar because he thought it would look more official. It wasn’t as if he had hated growing up under his parents’ careful guidance, but there came a time in a man’s life when he had to make his own way in the world. There also came a time in a man’s life when he wanted to sleep next to his boyfriend every night, shag him whenever and wherever he pleased, and eat take-away on a weekday.

It felt good to be independent. He’d been told the giddiness would fade as soon as all the boxes were unpacked, the flat needed to be cleaned, and he had to cook himself a few meals, but Loras didn’t believe it. He’d only been away for two days and he was already positive that this was what he wanted. Bugger his parents’ place—living with Renly was proving to be all he thought it would be.

Taking the steps rather than the elevator, Loras enjoyed the fact that he was going to the very top of the building, their flat free from pesky footsteps above their heads from noisy neighbours. Hitching the bag of goods on to his hip, he unlocked the door and threw it open with a flourish. Tossing his keys into the stool by the door, Loras closed the door and kicked off his shoes before padding down the short hallway and into the expansive living room.

Where he found Renly napping amongst the unpacked boxes with the word ‘Wohnzimmer’ scrawled across them. It had been a mistake to let Renly write on the boxes—the movers had no idea which rooms to place the boxes…

Placing the grocery bag on the dining room table between a box of half-unpacked glasses and an ugly plant his aunt had brought over as a gift, Loras tip-toed over to Renly and admired his backside. Renly had promised he would continue unpacking if Loras went to buy some food for their shared refrigerator (Loras still wasn’t over the fact that he and Renly _shared_ a refrigerator). Normally Loras would have been a bit annoyed that Renly had decided to nap rather than do as actually requested—after all, Loras had filled his end of the bargain—but how could he be annoyed when he was looking at that ass?

It was like Renly knew he was going to fall asleep in such a position and purposely pulled his pants down _just so_ , and pulled his shirt up _just so_. Loras admired the dip of the lower part of his spine and the narrowing of his hips, and titled his head to the side to get a good view of the curve of his ass. By god did Renly have a fantastic ass—it was like it was moulded by the gods and presented to Loras as a gift for being… well, for being himself.

And, being in his apartment with his boyfriend all alone, he could touch that ass if he wanted to. But instead of just grabbing Renly in his sleep, Loras lay down beside him and pressed in close, lining his face up with Renly’s. Reaching out, he gently traced the sharp angle of his jaw before sliding across his temple and up through his hair, fingers fanning out to card through the thick, black locks with leisure. It took a few more strokes before Renly’s eyelids began to flutter, long dark lashes tickling his cheeks before beautiful blue eyes revealed themselves to Loras.

Beautiful cross-eyed blue eyes.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?” Loras asked.

It seemed Renly wasn’t completely aware he was awake until Loras spoke, because he startled back from him, breath hitching, his eyes widening while a distinctly startled sound squeezed past his lips. It sounded a bit like someone had just deflated a very tiny balloon inside Renly’s throat. “Was?” he croaked. “Scheiße—wo bin ich?”

Loras laughed softly and continued to play with Renly’s hair. “I dunno what you just said.”

Renly rolled on to his side, almost crashing into Loras as he did so. Instead Loras was caught up in the crush, Renly’s arms wrapping around him, his nose nuzzling its way through his curls. “I asked where I am, but now I know.”

“Yeah? And where is that?”

Renly pulled away ever so slightly to look Loras straight in the eyes. “Heaven.” He broke out into a grin and laughed at his own comment, silently giving Loras permission to do the same. It wasn’t like he was averse to laughing at Renly—it just felt better when he knew Renly recognized how fucking corny he sounded, too.

“You still haven’t answered my original question,” Loras said. His elbow was digging uncomfortably into the floor beneath them, and the way he had to crane his neck to see Renly was starting to give him back pain. Pushing Renly away, Loras sat up and brushed his curls from his face. “Not a very comfortable spot to sleep.”

“I did not plan on this,” Renly said, sitting up as well. “I just suddenly got tired and I thought I would rest my eyes. I swear I had started to unpack.”

Loras nodded and picked up a coaster. “Where’d we get these?”

Renly took it and looked it over before tossing it over his shoulder back into a box. “I think I got them when I first moved out. Either way, I have never used them.” Sitting up on his knees, Renly looked over Loras’ shoulder, into the kitchen. “Did you buy food?”

“Yes,” Loras said, rolling on to all fours before standing. “Unlike you,” he said over his shoulder, “I actually do my chores. Come help me put them away.”

“Oh—are we christening the refrigerator?” Renly asked, bumping Loras out of the way with his hip. Grabbing the bag he peeked inside it and began digging, no doubt looking for the peaches Loras had promised to buy.

“Christen the refrigerator?” he asked.

“You know—put our first item inside the refrigerator.”

Loras shrugged and took the peaches from Renly. Placing them in the fruit bowl Garlan had given them, he admired them for a moment as they sat neat and tidy in the ceramic blue, secretly loving how domestic it looked. “If you want to break it in then I won’t stop you. You can have the honours.”

Renly grinned and pulled out the milk bottle. The fridge they bought was a big one—perhaps too big—but Renly had insisted that the number of parties they’d be having here justified the expense. Loras supposed that was sound logic, but he still felt it looked a bit silly having such a massive fridge with only a container of milk and the occasional vegetable inside it for most of the time.

Pulling open the refrigerator door, Renly turned and winked at Loras before gently placing the container on the middle shelf. They both took about three seconds to admire its place amongst the barren racks, before Renly shut the door and rubbed his hands together as if he’d laboured heavily over the entire process.

“There we go—the fridge is christened,” Loras said as he hooked his fingers under Renly’s belt loops. Tugging him close, he smiled and kissed his bottom lip gently. “It is official now—we’re in it for the long haul. The refrigerator has been bought and christened; it’s as good as a marriage contract I’ve heard.”

Renly chuckled, a puff of breath tickling Loras’ lips. His hands traveled down to gently slide against Loras’ hands and wrists, fingers slipping under Loras’ own, breaking his hold on his belt loops. Tangling their fingers together, Renly kissed Loras slowly and sweetly.

“I love you,” he said when they broke apart. No matter how many times Loras heard those three words it still sent an excited spark through him.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled, and went in for another slow, easy kiss; something else that always made his heart skip a beat. Untangling their fingers, Loras reached up and ran his hand through Renly’s hair and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Renly pressed in closer, arms wrapping tight around his lithe frame, broad palms sliding across and then down his back. In the middle of the kiss Loras remembered what he’d been admiring before he woke Renly, and his hips jolted forward, seeking friction as he thought about Renly’s ass pressed tight against his—

“Someone is excited,” Renly drawled out as they broke apart.

Loras slowly opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Renly, shrugging. Reaching up he swiped the pad of his thumb against Renly’s swollen bottom lip, gasping as Renly caught his finger between his lips. He swirled his tongue around his thumb before pulling back slowly, freeing his thumb with a loud pop. His cock twitched, and he let out a very soft ‘deflated balloon’ sound in his throat.

“You are going to bruise those beautiful lips of yours,” Renly said, his gaze fixed on Loras’ lips. Loras realized he’d been biting down hard on his lower lip, making his pouty bottom lip even more pouty.

“I find myself not really caring,” he replied in a rush before crushing their lips together. Reaching down Loras rather unceremoniously shoved his hands down the back of Renly’s pants, and gave his ass a good, leisurely squeeze, filling his hands with what he’d been obsessing over for the last fifteen minutes. Renly laughed into the kiss. Nipping at Loras’ bottom lip his fingers pressing against his spin and ran upward, causing Loras to arch into his touch.

Breaking apart, Loras kept kneading Renly’s backside as they ground together, still fully clothed—but hopefully not for long.

“W-Want to christen something else?” Loras panted out.

“The counter?”

“No. W-well maybe later. But the bed.”

Renly grinned and nodded. “Race you?”

Loras shoved Renly away and took off, ignoring Renly’s cries of cheating as he jumped over a box and bounded down the hallway. Slamming the door open he ran over to the bed and jumped on it, turning around just as Renly stumbled in after him.

“Du Betrüger,” he growled.

Loras would be lying if he said Renly’s low voice in combination with the German didn’t make his cock jump.

Grinning, Loras began to undo his pants, still standing on the bed. “Come over here.”

Renly shook his head and moved back into the doorway. “No, you come here,” he said, and began undoing his pants as well.

Oh, so it was a battle of wills now, was it?

“But we’re shagging on the bed. The bed I am standing on,” he said as he began tugging his jeans down, showing off his underpants that were doing a horrid job of keeping his bulge hidden.

“But my cock is over here.” Smirking, Renly locked eyes with Loras as he inched his jeans down further and further. Loras tried not to look away, but as soon as it became apparent Renly wasn’t wearing any underwear, he just had to look.

He’d only tugged down far enough to show off the base of his cock, but it was enough to make Loras reach for his own, his hand slipping down the front of his briefs to grasp his balls in a gentle hold. He rolled them as Renly began tugging further, tongue pressed out between his teeth as he smiled cheekily at Loras.

“Come over here, Röschen…” he repeated. Then he turned around, and pulled the rest of the way, showing off that ass of his.

“Fuck you,” Loras said as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way and jumped off the bed. Renly was laughing by the time Loras got to him, but he shut him up with a deep kiss and a quick fondle. The laughter turned into a moan.

“I would much rather you fuck me,” he mumbled when they broke apart. “But… if you insist.” He faked pulling away but was pinned to the wall before he could move an inch.

They were standing in the hallway, the large windows that lined the wall of the living room flooding them with light, and it was then that Loras remembered they were in the ‘public’ part of the house, and almost had a heart attack until he remembered…

This was his house. No parents or siblings or maids were going to walk in on this. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Thrilled with this newfound freedom, Loras kissed Renly hard but briefly, and dropped down to his knees. Tugging Renly’s pants down lower, he applied a series of kisses to Renly’s hip, biting the skin gently before sucking, marking Renly. Running his hand up Renly’s stomach under his shirt, he glanced up at him as he teased around his cock, tongue flicking out to touch the tip of his erection before he backed away, Renly’s hips chasing after him.

“Tease…” Renly huffed out.

Loras shrugged and sat back, removing his shirt by tugging it up and over his head before tossing it across the floor and down into the living room. Just was Renly was beginning to get impatient—and he had an awful lot of patience—Loras moved back in and took Renly in his mouth. The relief for both of them was palpable. Renly relaxed at once, Loras feeling it in the way his fingers carded through his hair. Meanwhile, Loras’ oral fixation was being satisfied quite well at the moment.

Lavishing the head with attention, Loras suckled on the tip before rubbing his tongue along the glands, pulling his foreskin back using his lips and his hand. Moving away slightly, he teased the underside of his cock, flicking his tongue back and forth across his frenulum. Needing more, Loras relaxed his jaw and began to work his way down before pulling back up, bobbing his head up and down at a slow, easy pace as he worked Renly.

Loras loved to give head. The heat and weight and taste of Renly in his mouth brought Loras enjoyment on multiple levels. On a primal level, Loras just got really fucking turned on by it—plain and simple. So much so he couldn’t help but touch himself, his free hand pushing past the tight cotton to free his cock and wank himself off. But there was more to it than the primal—it just made Loras feel good that he was able to please Renly in such a way. Loras had been a selfish boy growing up, but with Renly, Loras didn’t care if he came or received the same treatment; he just enjoyed the fact that Renly was enjoying himself.

“Y-You are going to—Scheiße—you are going to m-make us both come before we reach the bed,” Renly panted out. Loras could feel the tension in his thighs and the tugging in his hair had become more insistent, the lazy, relaxed petting turning into more of a grabbing than anything else.

Pulling away regretfully, Loras slowed the stroking of his cock and looked up at Renly with large doe eyes. “But I was just getting started. Surely you can hold out a little longer,” he teased. Smirking, he licked up and down Renly’s cock, dragging his lips along the shaft before tonguing Renly’s balls. Renly let out an uncharacteristically loud moan and spread his legs a little as Loras sucked on his balls and stroked his thighs.

He did that for a time, easing off on the direct stimulation to Renly’s cock, but he couldn’t help but crave more, and lifted his head to lap up the precum that had leaked out and run down the length. Reaching up, he swirled his thumb around the head, and grinned up at Renly. Renly looked like he’d just run a marathon.

“You’re ridiculously eager today,” Loras said, laughing. “Has it been that long since we last shagged?”

“No, you are just… something. Something else. I do not know how to say it in English. You are incredibly… fuck, ich kenne nicht.”

Standing, Loras braced his hands on the wall beside Renly’s shoulders and slowly pressed their hips together, groaning as their cocks touched. “Is it my sudden maturity? Was my grocery shopping turning you on?”

Renly let out a half-laugh half-growl, and reached around to grab Loras’ ass, tugging him in close to rut against him. Holding on to Renly’s shoulder, Loras gasped and dropped his head, biting on his neck to stifle another moan.

“I just enjoy being able to… have you. Fully. No more worrying about anyone else but us.” Renly panted out.

Stilling their hips, Loras trailed a few lazy kisses up his neck before looking up at Renly. Pushing back some locks of hair that had stuck to his forehead, his hand continued its journey, fingers trailing down the side of his face, tracing his jaw. “But it’s always just been us.”

“With guest appearances by your family,” Renly added. Sighing, he knocked their foreheads together. “With you here, I feel like all of your attention is on me and with me. I have never… I have never been the focus of someone quite like I have been with you. When I lived with my brothers they never cared to know where I was, and when I lived alone, well… I lived alone. But now I live with you and… and I just feel… special? I feel like I matter.”

Loras listened to Renly carefully, trying not to just ram him against the wall as he admitted very serious, very deep feelings. “Could have told me this after we shagged,” Loras said, smiling fondly. “Now I feel bad just continuing with the sex after you’ve said that.”

“No, do not stop,” Renly said quickly, and squeezed Loras’ ass again. “Fuck what I just said—we will talk about my troubled childhood later. Fuck me right now.” Loras was about to do just that when Renly stopped him again. “No, wait. Fuck me on the bed.”

Punching Renly’s arm, Loras turned and practically ripped his underpants off before launching himself back on to the bed, Renly in hot pursuit. Narrowly avoiding Loras, Renly jumped on to the bed and flopped down right next to him, rocking the newly assembled bed slightly to the left. They both stilled a moment, waiting to see if it was going to collapse, before Renly moved to rest on top of Loras, hands skittering all over his body and lips finding purchase on any bits of flesh he could reach.

“I-If this bed breaks…” Loras said, trailing off.

“It will not. I think. We built it together so if it does this is not all my fault.”

“You were reading the direct—” Loras stopped talking as Renly rolled his hips and snapped them forward, his cock rock hard against Loras’.

“Did you want to top?” Renly asked, kissing Loras deeply before he could answer. Melting under the kiss, Loras opened his mouth and allowed Renly to take control, moaning as their tongues rubbed.

“M-Maybe.”

“The way you have been grabbing my ass tells me you want to fuck me,” Renly said with a cheek grin. Loras realized then he’d gone back to groping Renly’s ass shamelessly, running his hands along it before squeezing it.

“Sorry,” he said, then wondered why he was apologizing for that. He never apologized—why was he apologizing for butt-gropage. “I’d love to fuck you.”

Renly didn’t bottom often, and Loras could count the number of time he’d been top on his one hand. It wasn’t as if neither liked the reverse position, but it was just that Loras usually really loved to be penetrated, and Renly seemed more than happy to be the one thrusting into him.

But today Loras wanted to be the one to top. He supposed it was his new found independence and adulthood. Or it was just because he’d been pulled into Renly’s ass’ gravitational pull and seemed powerless to stop it. Hooking his legs around Renly’s hips, he flipped their positions and moved down for a slow, sweet kiss, one that contrasted with their frantic, almost desperate embraces before. Smiling as Renly pushed his curls away and tucked them behind his ear, he reached across to the lone bedside table they’d manage to build the night before. Already it had the essentials, including a pair of cufflinks for Renly, tissues, fish oil pills for the both of them, and, of course, lube. Finding the bottle, Loras brought his hand back with the much desired item grasped firmly in his grip. Finally breaking away from their kiss, Loras showed off the lube to Renly.

“Pretty smooth, hm? We kept snogging and you didn’t even know I was reaching for this.”

“Fish oil pills?”

Loras looked down at his hand and noticed he was indeed holding the bottle of fish oil pills. “Oh bugger me,” he growled. Tossing them back into the open drawer, he peeked inside and found the real bottle he wanted, ignoring Renly as he tweaked his nipples and nipped his collarbone. “How about this?” he asked again, waggling the bottle around.

Renly nodded and sat up so he could kiss one of Loras’ nipples, taking the hardened nub in between his lips. Grasping, Loras’ cock twitched and he hitched forward, rubbing his ass against Renly’s cock as his chest was blatantly fondled. “N-Not fair,” he mumbled, gasping as Renly gently raked his teeth against his chest. At this rate he was going to come from just foreplay.

“I can’t resist playing with one of my favourite sensitive areas on you…” Renly mumbled as he kissed across to the other one, lavishing it with much the same attention. Carding his fingers through Renly’s hair, Loras enjoyed the sensation of the wet heat of Renly’s mouth run over his nipples—an area that had always been highly sensitive. Renly just loved to tease him.

Eventually Renly stopped using his mouth, but continued to tweak them gently, rubbing the tips of his fingers against them in circular motions as he looked up at Loras, daring him to pull away. “Are you going to _shag_ me?” he asked.

Gritting his teeth, Loras used all his willpower and gently shoved Renly’s hands away, quirking a brow at Renly, daring him to challenge him. “Yes, yes I am,” he said, scooting back and away from the dangers of Renly’s lips and hands. Falling back on to the bed, he sat between Renly’s legs, watching as his long legs casually spread to accommodate him.

“You want a pillow?” Loras asked, already reaching for one. Renly nodded and lifted himself up, allowing Loras to shove it under his lower back, making things more comfortable for him. Renly had always made sure Loras was completely and utterly relaxed whenever they had anal, preparing Loras for as long as he needed; letting him control the pace; listening to every hitch of his breath and louder moans, and asking throughout the process how he was feeling. Loras had been unsurprised the first time they’d done anything that Renly was so careful and thoughtful; Renly, by nature, was a thoughtful man—especially when it came to Loras.

A part of Loras, however, had been nervous about having anal for the first time despite knowing Renly would never intentionally hurt him. He’d grown up in the age of the internet, and therefore read tale after tale about how painful it was the first time from those who had neglectful lovers. But with Renly there had never been pain. There was discomfort—that was unavoidable—but it had been a satisfied ache, one that was soothed away by Renly afterward, kisses and a gentle touch bringing him down from his high. Renly always looked after Loras, and Loras aimed to the same.

Pouring a good amount of lube on to his fingers, he coated them quickly and slipped his hand downward. Circling Renly’s hole, he smiled down at him and went in for a kiss as he gently pressed his pointer finger inside. Renly smiled into the kiss and opened up under Loras, relaxing as Loras began to stretch him gently, inserting a second finger.

“That feels good,” Renly mumbled against Loras’ lips. Biting his bottom lip, he groaned softly as Loras curled his fingers and began stroking his prostate gently. “K-keep going.”

Loras did just that. Rubbing his prostate, he kissed Renly deeply, his free hand moving up to run through Renly’s hair, a soft sigh slipping past as they parted. “You ready?” he asked after a time.

Renly nodded and kissed the tip of Loras’ nose. “Ja. I mean yes.”

Sitting back, Loras applied perhaps a bit too much lube to his cock, his hands shaking with sudden anticipation. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he scooted forward and helped Renly angle his hips properly. Grabbing Renly’s thigh with one hand and guiding with the other, Loras whimpered as Renly’s heat slowly consumed him.

“F-Fuck…” he panted out as soon as he was fully inside. Renly hooked his legs around Loras’ waist and pulled him down, his arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him in close. “You’re so tight, babe…”

He was tight. Hot and tight and… tight. God, Loras couldn’t think let alone form any coherent stream of thought. It just felt so good to be inside Renly, tucked up close hips pressed tight against Renly’s behind. Renly was wrapped tight around him, his smell and his touch and his voice surrounding him completely until all Loras could focus on was him and nothing else. The world melted away when they were like this…

“Move,” Renly said, grinding down on Loras. Loras did as requested, not needing to be told twice to do what his body was demanding he do. Gripping the sheets in his hands and locking his elbows, Loras poised himself above Renly and began to move. The first thrust was always the best one, the sensation of pulling out and pushing back in creating the first wave of pleasure that would soon be lost in the haze of ecstasy.

After that it was just pure instinct. Snapping his hips forward, Loras moved in and out of Renly steadily, creating a good pace that seemed to please both of them. Rolling his hips, he let out a huff as Renly clenched down and tightened his embrace around him. He’d begun petting Loras’ back, running his hands up and down, creating goosebumps across his heated, sweaty skin.

Moving ever so slightly, Loras angled his hips in a certain way that caused Renly to let out a sharp gasp. Neck tensing and back arching, Loras admired Renly for a moment, before rotating his hips in the same manner, eliciting another moan, this time one that told Loras exactly what he had hit.

“You like that?” Loras grunted out. “Is this g-good?”

“Es ist perfekt.” Renly sighed and opened his eyes. The look he sent Loras threatened to send him over the edge right then and there. He looked like he wanted to devour him, and with the way he was wrapped around him, Loras thought maybe he would. A strong hand grabbed the back of his neck, and Loras moved with Renly’s tug to kiss him as he continued to move in and out. It was an awkward kiss, one where their lips didn’t match up and their teeth hit once, but neither seemed to mind.

When they broke apart Loras ducked his head down and licked along Renly’s neck, collecting the sweat beads. He was beginning to tire, and he knew that he was close, but Renly’s frantic words of telling him to go faster urged him forward. Grabbing Renly’s hips, Loras raised himself up and began thrusting wildly into Renly, hitting his sweet spot half the time as they rutted on the bed.

Renly lifted his hips and ground down, meeting Loras half way. He could see he was close, but couldn’t do anything about aiding Renly in his release, hands occupied with keeping them grounded and stopping Renly from smacking his head on the headboard. Renly seemed eager enough to touch himself, his long, lithe fingers and wide, strong palm wrapping around his cock and stroking frantically.

Loras was unsure of where to look—at Renly’s face or his cock—but when Renly moaned out his name Loras was completely and utterly caught up in his gaze.

His orgasm hit then. Renly tensed around him in that moment, and from there on in it was just pure pleasure. He felt like he’d just been struck with a bolt of lightning and left suspended in midair, his entire body shaking as he frantically pushed inside Renly. Vaguely he was aware that Renly had come to, his body jerking beneath his own as they rode out their orgasms.

Loras had once said he wished this feeling could always last, but Renly pointed out if that were the case than it wouldn’t feel as good as it did. The same thing over and over again became the norm, and the norm was… well, boring. But this—this would never be normal to Loras. Every single sensation Renly brought Loras was like an entirely new one every time. No matter how many times Renly kissed him, touched him, fucked him or even looked at him, Loras felt like he was born all over again.

He collapsed on top of Renly as soon as they were both done, only able to get a ‘fuck’ out before he was resting his head on Renly’s heaving chest. He was still inside Renly but found he didn’t want to pull out—not yet. Instead he stayed where he was, lying between Renly’s legs and listening to Renly’s frantic heartbeat eventually even out into a steady thud, thud, thud…

“That was nice,” Renly drawled out. Loras could hear the smile in his voice. He’d begun to play with Loras’ hair, fingers idly picking apart the nest of curls atop his head.

Pulling out, Loras flopped on to the bed beside him, stretching out, giving his skin some much needed cool air. “It was very nice,” he agreed. Staring up at the ceiling, Loras curled his toes and then relaxed them, a silly smile on his face as he thought about how loud they had just been.

Shagging with the door open, screaming to the rooftops, and generally not giving a shit who knew they were in love… it was liberating. Loras definitely enjoyed living outside his parents’ watchful gaze. There was no way his father was going to walk in on anything ‘unseemly’ now.

“What are you thinking about?” Renly asked as he sat up.

“My father.”

Renly paused his search for something clean himself with, and looked over his shoulder at Loras, a deeply disturbed expression on his face. “ _What_?”

Loras couldn’t help but laugh, and covered his face, embarrassed he’d just said that. “I mean I was thinking about how we can do absolutely anything and my father isn’t here to watch me like a hawk. His precious son is living with his foreign boyfriend, free from prying eyes and overbearing expectations. It’s wonderful.” Rolling on to his stomach he kicked his feet back and forth.

Renly’s expression softened, and he sighed with relief. “God, you had me scared for a moment.”

“I should be questioning why that was your first thought. Who’s the gross one here, hm?”

“Oh whatever—anyone would think the same.”

Loras stuffed his face in a pillow and shrugged. He listened as Renly rose from the bed, his footfalls soft as he headed to the bathroom—the only place in their flat that had been unpacked fully. It wasn’t long until he was back, Loras glancing up from his pillow to see a small towel in his hand. His chest was already wet, and Loras presumed he’d cleaned himself off in the bathroom. Rolling on to his back, he took the towel with a smile and a thanks, and set to work cleaning himself off, feeling less sticky with each swipe of the towel.

“Shouldn’t I be the one bringing you something to clean yourself with?” he asked. “You do it for me when you fuck me.”

Renly shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You looked so comfy there.”

“You are too kind,” Loras said. Tossing the towel on to the floor, he ignored Renly’s unimpressed look and crawled over to sit behind him. Resting his chin on Renly’s shoulder, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist. Immediately Renly’s hands covered his own, and Loras relaxed as they pressed together, the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows, keeping them warm.

“I love you,” Renly eventually said. His voice was oddly loud in the silent room—deep and a bit gravely.

“I love you, too,” Loras replied, kissing his neck a few times. “I’m glad you agreed to move in with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Loras paused. “I dunno,” he said eventually. “I just… I don’t know. I thought maybe you were comfortable in your old flat and preferred the privacy.”

“I have had enough time living alone to last me a lifetime.” There was that sadness again. Every once in a while a certain melancholy would leak into Renly’s voice, and try as he might, he could never hide it from Loras. Just like every kiss from Renly made his heart skip an extra beat, every time he heard that tone, Loras’ heart broke just a little.

But it wasn’t sympathy he was looking for. It had become clear from the start that Renly had no desire for sympathy for his home life. _Understanding_ , he had said, _I just want someone to understand._ Loras would be lying if he said he understood. His home life had been picture perfect, not a complaint to be had, save for the hovering of his father and the judgment from his grandmother. But he understood that that was where Renly came from, and that was what had shaped his life.

Loras had made it his mission to give him what he craved, though; love; attention; the knowledge that he was wanted and needed.

“I can’t wait to make this place our home,” Loras said. Pulling away, he crawled off the bed only to clamber on to Renly’s lap. Pushing him back down on to the bed, he slipped off and lay down beside him, curled up against his side. “We will make it so anyone who walks in here knows that this is a place for us. That this is our safe haven from the rest of the world.”

“That it is a place of love,” Renly said. He sounded hopeful.

“I think it already is that,” Loras said. Kissing Renly slowly and sweetly, Loras pulled away only a fraction so that he could speak once more. “Anywhere we are together automatically becomes a place of love.”

Renly smiled and nuzzled their noses. “You are so… how do you say it… sappy? You are so fucking sappy.”

“Oh come off it. You love it.”

“Of course I love it. Because wherever we are together is a place of wonder and love! Of unicorns and of magic! Of rainbows and—and poetry!”

Loras glowered and threatened to sit up, but was quickly caught in a strong embrace, Renly’s arms wrapping around him and tugging him back down. Moving along with little resistance, he pouted and stuffed his face against Renly’s neck, ignoring how Renly was beginning to crush him as he rolled on top of him. Pressed into the bed and up against Renly’s chest, Loras growled as Renly basically wrapped around him like a boa.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Showing you how much I appreciate you.”

“By crushing me?”

Renly let up a little; enough that Loras could breathe again. “I did not want you to leave. I have learned that if I just hold on to you long enough you become less grumpy and more willing to listen.”

Loras rolled his eyes. “I do not.”

Renly didn’t reply to that and simply kissed the top of his head, fingers carding through his tangled curls. “I would never have said no to living with you. Sure, you have no idea how to do laundry, you think your dishes will just magically be cleaned next time you walk into your kitchen, you think that dinner will always be cooked for you, vacuuming is lost on you, and—”

“Is there a point to this?”

“But despite all of that… living with you reminds me that I have someone. Here—with me. I have… I have never had someone care about me the way you do and… it feels good to know I will come home every day to someone who wants to see me.”

Loras smiled. “Now who’s the sappy one?”


End file.
